Roblox Demon
The Roblox Demon is a mysterious organism created by GreenBlobThing. It has assumed multiple forms during its lifespan. Appearance In its base form, the Roblox Demon has been described as a convulsing mass of red and white tentacles. However, these tentacles are attached to a gigantic beating heart emblazoned with the Roblox logo. Upon the top of the heart is a yellow head, perpetually smiling. Its true appearance has never been seen by any other creature as it often takes on a different form immediately upon materialising within any universe. It has assumed three different forms during its travels throughout the multiverse. The first of these is a giant kaiju-sized amalgamation of Godzilla, Ghidorah and Mothra known as 'the Amalgamation'. In this form, it takes on the body of Godzilla, the wings of Mothra and one of Ghidorah's three heads. It stands at 50 meters tall, the same height as the original Godzilla. Another form it has taken on numerous occasions is 'the Roblox Murderer Raptor', which some have described as being "another god damn Raptor". In this form, the Roblox Demon takes upon the form of a raptor and its jockey. The Raptor is a dull colour and has no significant features, while its jockey is a Roblox rendition of Jason Voorhees, a famous movie character that is notable for his murders. The Roblox Demon's third form is known as the 'Sans Killer', an upright reanimated skeleton that wears a blue hoodie. This form is based on the Undertale character, Sans, and its weapon of choice is an Infinity Gauntlet. However, it is not as powerful as the gauntlet that is seen in the Avengers movies. History Origins The Roblox Demon is another result of the Sentient Void Liquid expelled by the Void Gas within the void. Unlike other creatures born from the Void Liquid, it is a mystery as to how the Roblox Demon took on an identity revolving around Roblox or how it found physical form, though its driving motivation appears to be that of killing. The creature often travels throughout the void and targets universes which it decides that it likes. It has displayed intelligence, as it will sometimes wait for an appropriate opening to attack, following behind other harmful forces that attempt to create havoc. Tuesday the 30th One account, known as Tuesday the 30th, states that the Roblox Demon once encountered a young person as they were walking through the woods, while in the form of the Roblox Murderer Raptor. Summoned by the mysterious Builderman, who had offered the protagonist to pay 19 dollars a month for Outrageous Builders Club, the Roblox Murderer Raptor murdered the protagonist and then revealed that it was he who had written the entire story. Council of Creators The Roblox Demon briefly appeared in the 38th episode, Final Strategy. It appeared after the Universe 1000 counterparts Scoobydooman90001, Cdrzillafanon and Indominus Rex 2016 used their power kaiju to defeat the Shadow Gas. Very shortly after, the Demon emerged through a blue wormhole in its base form as backup, quickly changing into its Roblox Murderer Raptor form and shouting the words "it's free!" as it did so. Realizing their normal power kaiju couldn't defeat it, the three users put their powers together and unleashed the hybrid kaiju, Indomiscoobfanon. The Roblox Murderer Raptor battled Indomiscoobfanon, but it soon lost when the Council of Creators arrived from their universe and assisted Indomiscoobfanon in fighting him. It returned to its original form and retreated back through the wormhole it came. Forms This section compiles together the numerous forms that the Roblox Demon has taken throughout its many travels to other universes. Its most commonly used form is its Murderer Raptor form. Roblox Amalgamation.png|The Amalgamation Roblox Murderer Raptor.png|Murderer Raptor Sans Killer.png|Sans Killer Abilities The Roblox Demon can take on many forms, often after consuming other items or living beings. It is also capable of traveling throughout the Void unharmed, able to access any universe it pleases. As the Amalgamation: * The Amalgamation can fire gravity beams from its head. * 'With Mothra's wings, the Amalgamation is able to fly at tremendous speeds. * To move efficiently on land, the Amalgamation is able to slide on its tail. As the Roblox Murderer Raptor: * The Roblox Murderer Raptor can run at incredibly fast speeds, just like all other Raptors. * The jockey mounted on the creature's back likes to viciously stab and slice his enemies with the use of his trusty katana, in place of a machete. As the Sans Killer: * In this form, the Roblox Demon is able to speak fluent English. * With a snap of his fingers, the Sans Killer can harness the power of his Infinity Gauntlet to wipe a target of his choosing out of existence. Trivia * The image of the Amalgamation is a combination of the three promotional items released to advertise the 2019 movie, Godzilla: King of the Monsters. * The image of the Roblox Murderer Raptor is actually me on Roblox riding a Raptor. The image was taken at my green screen game and then later made to have a transparent background using editing software. SuperNerd295 was stood next to a Transformer in the corner of the room when I took this photo. * The image of the Sans Killer is an image of KingOfKretaceous' Roblox account. It was made into a form of the Roblox Demon by his request. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Raptor Category:GreenBlobThing's Kaiju Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:The Void Category:Sentient Void Liquid